


Scarface

by Jmknight



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Historical, M/M, Romance, Yoonmin Week, YoonminAU, bts - Freeform, sageuk, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmknight/pseuds/Jmknight
Summary: Hello! Welcome to my journey of writing rediscovery. How I missed conjuring stories out of thin air. I wish for you to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 3





	1. Preview

To be a king, one must sacrifice his personal desires, conflicts and emotions. Anything that had nothing to do with the whole kingdom’s interest must go. This story is about a ruthless king who was almost perfect in ruling his country. He had no visible flaws in which enemies could exploit to try and bring him down.   
Min Yoongi, in the eyes of his common people was a ruthless ruler. He tolerated nothing, feared no one and most importantly, did not let any kingdom be it humongous or puny to belittle the kingdom that he ruled. Although he is feared, he was also deeply respected. 

The only thing that stood in front of Yoongi and his seemingly perfect rule was a queen consort. Which was never realized until the end of his reign. For the king refused to take a queen until the end because to his eyes, having a queen is having a weakness that will be easily exploited by his foes on all sides. 

Never mind the fact that his eyes and heart beat only for the most beautiful and delicate flower that he has ever seen in his lifetime. Never mind the fact that she is within grasp and hold, and most importantly—she belongs to the second most powerful family of the kingdom of Silla.   
Park Jimin, beautiful and delicate as a flower but intelligent and strong like the incoming winter’s breeze.   
Also Yoongi’s Achilles heel and the inevitable bringer of his demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my journey of writing rediscovery. How I missed conjuring stories out of thin air. I wish for you to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yoonmin is the name, Romance is the game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a one shot fictional story for BTS Suga and Jimin. Heavily inspired by Agust D's "Daechwita" universe.


End file.
